


Come With Me [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Ben makes a familiar request to Rey. This time, she doesn't deny him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Come With Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878581) by Anonymous. 



> Runs 8:43. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.

**MP3 [4.2 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Come%20With%20Me.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [4.4 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Come%20With%20Me.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> ITPE this year happened to fall RIGHT after TROS came out, and...........look, that was a very bad movie that was very, very Good For Me in several ways, and I knew Analise was one of the few people who was participating in ITPE who would appreciate TROS-related Reylo podfic ;) <3


End file.
